6 minutos
by Kany Iparis
Summary: ¿Se hubieran imaginado que pasaria si Gonzo los hubiera regalado tan siquiera 6 minutos mas de esta hermosa serie? Pues bueno, hay que descubrir una posibilidad?


**6 minutos…**

**Holis! Bien, empezare con una pregunta simple:**

**¿Se imaginan que hubiera pasado si, Gonzo nos hubiese regalado tan siquiera 6 minutos mas de esta increíble serie?**

**Seria un final mucho mejor.**

**Esta es mi versión, que quizá se pase de los 6 minutos, pero bueno, se entiende el punto ;D.**

**Así que vayan poniendo en el reproductor el último ending, por que este es mi final alternativo.**

**Disclaimer: Si Witchblde fuera mío, hubiera tenido este final, o incluso un final Tozane, pero como no es mío, tuvo el horrible final que todos nosotros vimos…**

**Una última cosa!: Quiero dedicar este fick a mi nueva amiga Nina, la primer chica q es capaz de comprender las cosas maravillosas de esta serie, y que mi única esperanza en el mundo.**

**+++WB+++CB+++UB+++**

-Mamá…

Ahora, era el momento para suspirar y sonreír, de pensar que todo estaba tranquilo y para que los corazones dejaran de latir tan fuerte y se calmaran. Todo había terminado, los I-Wepons estaban destruidos, las "hermanas" estaban muertas, María al fin había sido vencida. Ya no existían motivos para estar mal, la ciudad ahora descansaría en paz.

A excepción por una pequeña y dulce niña de 6 años, que entre escombros y tierra, sonreía melancólicamente, sosteniendo una pequeña conchita amarilla que en algún momento le llego a regalar a esa persona a la que tanto amaba y admiraba. Trataba de contener las lágrimas, pues sabia que no debía de llorar, era inútil, y aparte de que solo preocuparía a los mayores que tanto la cuidaban, por lo que solo se limito a recordar todas aquellas cosas por las cuales sonreír y tomar la conchita fuertemente. Fue hasta que un par de enormes brazos la rodearon, y la hicieron sentir tan cálida, que su plan de no llorar se fue a la basura, mas no importaba, pues sabía que no era la única llorando, muchos, cuando se enteraran de la noticia, inclusive, se pondrían peor que ella. No estaba sola, eso era lo importante, y mientras aquel hombre le siguiera tomando la mano, nada podría ir mal…

-¡Takayama!- un fuerte grito se escucho a lo lejos, ambos sabían de quien provenía, y de alguna extraña manera, les hacía sentir mejor escuchar aquella voz- ¡Takayama!

-¡Segawa! ¡Por acá!- respondió el hombre de gran cicatriz levantando la mano en señal de vida.

-¡Takayama! ¡Rihoko-chan! ¿Están bien?

-Puedes despreocuparte, estamos bien, nosotros…

-Pero que hay de…- el hombre se detuvo al ver la desconsolada mirada de la menor, que delataba perfectamente como respuesta a la pregunta que no termino de formular. Con lentitud, volteo para mirar a su ex-jefe, el cual solo asintió levemente, con la mirada igualmente melancólica. Y aunque no se sintió bien, sabia que había algo aun que hacer, antes de llorar y perderse en la tristeza- Si me lo permites, Reiji, aun hay algo que revisar antes de declarar el fin, y quisiera ser yo quien lo revise.

El hombre se extraño demasiado al escuchar dichas palabras, ¿Desde cuando su subordinado se le refería a el como Reiji? ¿Y que era eso que tenia que revisar? La única manera de saberlo era dándole permiso para hacer, lo que sea que tenia que hacer.

-Adelante, "eso" es todo tuyo.

-No tardare- comento el secretario acomodando alegremente sus lentes, mientras se acercaba al lugar de la batalla final, donde yacían un montón de escombros y de ceniza, la ceniza que dejaban las clonblades al desmaterializarse, el buscaba algo, y ese algo era un pequeño brazalete plateado con un cristal rojo brillante que esperaba ansioso el acercamiento de una nueva portadora. La pequeña niña al ver lo que Segawa planeaba, quiso ir con el a y demostrarse a si misma que ahora de verdad, ya no quedaba nada de ella. Como pudo se levanto y justo antes de ponerse a correr, su protector la detuvo, sosteniéndola de su pequeño brazo.

-Yo quiero ir- replico la pequeña- quiero verlo, con mis propios ojos.

-No permitiré que te acerques, es muy peligroso- respondió el otro, ya que, si bien, todo estaba destruido, aun así la Witchblade, estaría esperando para apoderarse de la verdadera dueña, y eso era algo que se lograría solo sobre su frio y viejo cadáver.

-Pero, mamá.

-Rihoko, escucha, tu no puedes acercarte, te podría pasar algo, y si ya perdí a Mazane, no se que haría si te perdiera a ti- el hombre, se sincero, y aunque le costo mucho, logro sacar aquello que quería decirle desde hace mucho tiempo, que la amaba, y que a pesar de no haber estado con ella durante los primeros 6 años de su vida, quería que ella aprendiera a quererlo como a un padre, el padre que si era. Y, la joven, aunque estaba conmovida al escuchar sus palabras, se mantuvo firme en querer ver aquellos lugares que su madre vio por última vez.- así que por favor, quédate aquí, iré con Segawa para asegurarme de que todo este en orden, y volveré lo antes posible contigo.

-No creo que eso sea necesario- exclamo a lo lejos un muy sonriente y pasivo secretario sosteniendo un pedazo metálico, de algo que ya había visto antes.

-Pero, ella no puede acercarse, tú sabes que la Witch…- fue interrumpido.

-Yo se que la Witchblade, esta rota- continuo, mientras alzaba aquella cosa, que ahora, iba tomando forma en sus mentes. El hombre no tardo ni dos segundos en dejar de alegar con su hija para correr y ver el milagro con sus propios ojos.

Era increíble, ahora, aquel artefacto mortal, se encontraba todo fragmentado, negro, como si lo hubiesen quemado, y sobre todo, el cristal rojo, estaba ahora roto, sin brillo y sin poder. Esto último lo comprobó, cuando Riko, desobedeciendo a su padre, se acerco y tomo con sus manos, el brazalete, que quedo inerte en ellas.

-Este, era el brazalete de Mamá- menciono con aun mas lagrimas en los ojos la menor- ¿Puedo, conservarlo?

Su padre no sabia que demonios contestar, aun no estaban 100% seguros de que ya no sirviera, pero ¿Cómo decirle que no a una carita así?

-Puedes quedártelo- respondió aun dudando de sus palabras- pero recuerda que eso es muy importante, así que si en algún momento necesitamos revisarlo, tendrás que devolverlo, ¿De acuerdo?

La joven, llorando, ahora de felicidad, le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre y comenzó a revisar entre los escombros, si de por pura casualidad, quedara algo mas, que le pudiese pertenecer a su madre. Ambos adultos, quedaron en silencio, hasta que después de unos segundos, el de lentes, se atrevió a romper el silencio con una ligera risilla.

-Sabes, ahora no se si alegrarme o ponerme a llorar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ya todo ha acabado, y la Witchblade esta destruida, estoy feliz, al fin llegara la paz, pero, acabamos de perder 4 billones de yenes, esa cosa era el artefacto mas valioso de la compañía, jamás lograremos construir algo que siquiera se le acerque…

-Takayama- se escucho una débil voz que estaba cercana ellos.

-Acá estamos- contesto el de cicatriz, volteando a ver a su hija, quien lo miraba extrañado- Bien, yo diría que el dinero ahora no importa, esperemos que todo vuelva a la normalidad, hemos perdido muchas cosas en esta guerra, ahora solo falta recuperarlas, aunque algunas estén al total pérdidas.

-Takayama…- se volvió a escuchar.

-Aquí seguimos- respondió de nuevo, mirando a la pequeña.

-Sabes, lo lamento mucho Reiji, lo digo en serio, su perdida nos a quitado algo a todos.

-¿Desde cuando me llamas Reiji?

-Vamos hombre, he trabajado para ti desde hace 10 años, creo que estoy en total libertad de considerarte amigo mío, y llamarte como tal.

-Pues eso es…

-Takayama…

-Rihoko, estamos aquí- respondió con un poco mas de fastidio el hombre.

-Espera, esa voz no fue de Rihoko-chan, suena más a…

Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos como platos, al darse cuenta de que, esa voz solo podía pertenecer a la mujer de grandes atributos. Y efectivamente, tras analizar la escena durante un momento encontraron a un par de metros de ellos, a una conocida semi desnuda, que yacía sobre un charco de sangre, mientras trataba de acercarse a ellos.

-¡Mazane!- exclamo el amante de la mujer, corriendo al verla.

-Takayama, ¿Podrias llevarme a un hospital, por favor?- dijo ella con apenas un hilo de voz

-Segawa, toma a Rihoko y dile lo que a pasado- grito mientras tomaba en manos a la mujer ensangrentada- yo encontrare una manera de llegar al hospital mas cercano.

-¡Hi!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6 meses despues…

-¡Ya díselo Takayama!- grito desesperado el joven de lentes, mirando con desesperación a su ahora nuevo/viejo jefe.

-Si, ya estoy ansiosa por ver la cara de mamá cuando se los digas- continuo la niña peli azul.

-Es que…- intento excusarse el magnate japonés- no se si decírselo… ahora

-Yo te recomendaría que lo hicieras antes, de que se emborrache, ya esta en la recepción con un par de copas encima, no durara mucho mas cuerda- exclamo el viejito pervertido favorito de todos, Cho-san

-Cierto, Mamá se pone mal con el alcohol.

-Además, ya gastaste bastante en esa cosa como para que te eches para atrás- hablo la casera del lugar donde vivían.

-Y ¿si dice que no?

-¡Ya no pongas excusas hombre! Ve y díselo por que si no…

-Se lo diremos nosotros- respondieron al unisonó todos los presentes, antes de soltar una carajada para comenzar a jalonearlo hasta donde se encontraba la bella mujer.

Simultáneamente Mazane se encontraba sentada en la barra de la recepción tomando un poco de su copa, mientras contestaba las preguntas del reportero que, en toda la noche no había dejado de tomarles fotos.

-Entonces, después de que murió María, ¿Qué paso?- dijo el reportero sosteniendo en sus manos una pequeña grabadora.

-Pues, fue cuando comprendí, que todos, tanto las hermanas como los I-Weapons, estaban así por el dolor y el daño que les habían causado, la solución, fue la misma que con María, repartirle los sentimientos, allí decidí fragmentar mi corazón- contesto un poco nostálgica la mujer- y de repente, la vi, la Witchblade estaba materializada en frente mío, yo estaba sin transformación, y sentía como mi energía vital se iba agotando a cada segundo que pasaba, y ella, lo sabia, solo estaba esperando a que yo muriera para soltarse de mi brazo e ir donde Riko, pero claro, no lo permitiría.

-Dices que te enfrentaste con la propia Witchblade, en estado humana, ¿Cómo lograste salir de esa?

-No fue fácil, fue un acertijo, ella me miraba con odio y me decía que yo era solo una piedra, inútil y desmoronable, y que mi hija era el diamante que debía de portarla. Ese fue su error, porque, entendí la razón por la cual no había podido destruirla. Era, como un diamante.

-¿Un diamante?

-Exacto, yo intente destruirla muchas veces, pero podía no importa que hiciera, así que descubrí, que esa arma, tenia la misma ley, "La única cosa capaz de cortar a un diamante es…

-Un mismo diamante"- concluyo el otro con gran cara de sorpresa.

-Nada, ni las Cloneblades, ni los I-Weapons, eran capases de romperla, porque todos eran inferiores, necesitaba algo que la igualara, y eso, lo tenia frente a mi. Lo que planee fue provocarla, para que me atacara, y bueno, solo te dire que ese brazalete sirvió muy bien como escudo- soltó una pequeña risita- al romperse, su materialización se desvaneció ante mis ojos, y el brazalete se cayo de mi muñeca, ya no brillaba, y, aunque sabia que mi vida se salía de mi, también sabia, que con eso ya no volvería a molestar.

-Increíble, una última pregunta, ¿Cuáles fueron las secuelas de todo esto?

-Pues, dejando de lado todos los traumas psicológicos, ahora cargo con una anemia mas fuerte, por toda la sangre y energía que perdí, pero si me cuido, viviré mucho mas.

-Muchas gracias Mazane, gracias a ti tengo la entrevista de mi vida, y la exclusiva más grande del siglo.

-No me agradezcas, te lo debía, tú me has ayudado mucho, y sobre todo, me defendiste, porque cuando pelee con María, pude escuchar en la radio todo lo que decían de mí, y escuche tu voz, defendiéndome, gracias.

-Tu tampoco me lo agradezcas- respondió en voz baja, estaba a punto de decir algo importante, que le había querido decir durante mucho tiempo antes, eso que jamás se armo de valor para decirlo, era bastante difícil, así que prefería intentar un par de indirectas, antes de soltar la frase entera- Sabes, yo hago eso y mucho mas, por las personas que me importan, y que quiero- la mujer se detuvo un par de segundos y lo miro con ternura, después solo soltó una risa y bebió mas licor.

-Yo también te quiero Tozawa, eres un gran amigo- si, mal plan, Tozawa no calculo que la mujer que tenía enfrente, era demasiado distraída e infantil como para notar las indirectas.

-Bueno, gracias, la cosa es que, yo, siento, escucha, Mazane, yo te…

-¡Mamá!- entro gritando Rihoko, quien se dirigió a su madre con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Mamá, Takayama-sama quiere decirte algo.

-¿Así? Y que querrá decirme- dijo de manera juguetona contestándole a su hija, luego volteo a la puerta para ver a un muy sonrojado Takayama, siendo arrastrado por Sewaga, Mariko y Cho, mientras trataba de ocultar su mirada ante ella.

-Cierto, Mazane-san- comento el secretario- hay algo importante que debes de saber, ¿Cierto Reiji?

-Pues yo, bueno, es que… yo, es difícil.

-Vamos hombre, suéltalo de una vez- intervino Mariko.

-Si, ya esperamos demasiado- reclamo la más pequeña.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que pasa?

-Pues veras, yo…- dijo el hombre de cicatriz buscando algo entre las solapas de su saco- ¿Dónde lo deje?

-Aquí esta- intervino el mas grande- ahora deja de poner excusas y dilo.

-Bien, Mazane, yo quería decirte, pedirte, si es que quieres, o te parece, te gustaría- los 3 adultos golpearon su espalda fuertemente intentando las palabras salieras mas fácilmente- Tu, ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

El hombre de traje abrió la pequeña caita dejando ver un delgado y elegante anillo de oro con una piedra grande color blanco. La mujer quedo anonadada, lo que había escuchado no podía ser cierto, ¿en verdad, le propusieron matrimonio?, lo único que supo hacer a partir de ese momento fue soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad y lanzarse hacia su hombre en señal de un claro y sonoro…

-¡Si!- respondió la mujer antes de darle un fuerte beso a su "prometido".

Después de esto, todos suspiraron aliviados, al fin después de meses se había atrevido a decirle. Seguido, se pusieron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, hasta que por fin, la novia recordó, que había dejado algo pendiente.

-Cierto, Tozawa, ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Pues, que yo…- el joven comenzó a formular rápidamente una respuesta, ante tal escena de felicidad, no podía ser quien arruinara la fiesta, debía de pensar en algo y rápido- yo te quiero… como mi nueva modelo personal- ante estas palabras todos lo vieron extrañados, a lo que el levanto la mano en señal de espera y continuo- ya que estamos dando buenas noticias, ante los últimos sucesos y dado que soy un pésimo reportero, después de entregar esta entrevista, voy a dejar el periodismo y me dedicare de lleno a la fotografía, así que Masane, hay mucho que hacer, y si me lo permiten, me encantaría encargarme de su boda, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-Claro que si- se apresuro a contestar la mujer- el trabajo es tuyo.

-Pues si ya todo esta arreglado, ¡Que comience la fiesta! – grito el alocado anciano.

Todos comenzaron a bailar al son de la música, que provenía de una pequeña grabadora que Michael había llevado. Mazane obviamente lo primero que hizo fue tomar a su prometido y convencerlo de bailar con ella, Cho-san saco a la pequeña Rihoko, Mariko se quedo tras la barra y comenzó a preparar unos cuantos cocteles, incluso Segawa invito a bailar a la dulce Naomi, quien tras negarse súper avergonzada un par de veces, pensó que el chico no estaba nada mal, y que ya era hora de salir un poquito de su circulo tímido. Pero quedaba Tozawa, quien después de la noticia, prefirió sentarse, tomar un par de cocteles, ¿Y por que no? Quizá comenzar con su carrera de fotógrafo, y tomar algunas escenas de la fiesta, se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos, y no se dio cuenta de que la mas pequeña se le acerco, se sentó junto a el con una cara muy seria (y con un jugo de manzana en una copa) y llamo su atención jalándole un poco la camisa.

-Tozawa, tenemos que hablar seriamente- dijo muy seria la niña a lo que el hombre solo rio ¿Qué tan serio podría ser la conversación con una pequeña?

-¿Así? ¿Que pasa?

-Quiero agradecerte, por todo.

-¿Por todo? ¿A que te refieres?

-Exactamente a eso, gracias por todo, si no fuera por ti, yo no estaría aquí ahora. Recuerdo que el día en que me conociste me ayudaste a escapar del refugio para niños, también ayudaste mucho a mamá, y sobre todo, quería agradecerte lo de hoy.

-¿Lo de hoy?, no recuerdo haber hecho nada.

-Claro que si, oye no soy tonta, yo se que tu sentías algo mas por mamá, se te veía en los ojos cuanto la quieres, y también se vio que tu corazón se rompió cuando dijo que si, es muy noble de tu parte no haber dicho nada.

-Oye, ¿Cómo se supone que tu...?- dijo anonadado el hombre al escuchar tan maduras palabras de una menor.

-Y otra cosa, no permitiré que tú sigas aquí aburrido, deprimiéndote, quiero que sigas con tu vida. ¿Sabes? Sasaki también te mira de manera muy especial, le brillan los ojos cuando esta contigo, y a Yuki-chan le encantaría verte mas seguido, ella me lo dijo, dale una oportunidad a la vida.

-Niña, ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes? Esos temas son meramente de adultos- reclamo divertido el fotógrafo, aunque curiosamente, esas palabras le hacían sentir mucho mejor.

-¡No soy una niña, ya soy adulta, ya tengo 7 años! Así que te prohíbo quedarte aquí- la niña se levanto y le extendió la mano al sujeto enfrente de ella- ven y baila junto conmigo- impuso la criatura.

-Eres una mandona lo sabias- contesto feliz- pero acepto tu "invitación"

-¡Si! Ahora todos viviremos felices y juntos- exclamo emocionada- ahora solo falta que Takayama-Otousan traiga su cosas.

-¿Qué yo que?- exclamo un poco atemorizado el hombre.

-Que vas a vivir aquí con nosotras, ¿Verdad?

-Pues, no tenia planeada esa parte, pero no se si…

-El no vendrá a vivir aquí- interrumpió la casera mientras consumía otro cigarrillo- ¿Acaso se les olvida que una empresa me compro el lugar y que solo tenemos 4 meses para desalojar?

Todos se miraron entre ellos, realmente, se les había olvidado, y ahora, ¿Qué harían? Fácilmente Mazane y Rihoko se irían con Takayama, pero los demás, no tenían a donde ir. Todo quedo en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que este se quebró con los sollozos de la pequeña hija de Mazane. Tozawa rápidamente se agacho y les seco las lágrimas, mientras comenzaba a decirle que todo estaría bien, que ella no se quedaría en la calle y que no los dejaría de ver.

-Mariko-san ¿Por qué siempre arruinas todo?- chillo Cho mientras se acercaba a gritarle a Mariko.

-¿Arruinar? Solo les recuerdo lo que nadie ve.

-Perdón, solo tratábamos de pasar bien el momento, además, tu fuiste la que vendió el lugar en primer lugar.

-No lo hubiese hecho si me pagaran la renta, no gano nada en este lugar, por que además de Mazane y Michael, ninguno me paga, y siempre con excusas ridículas: "Que no hay buenas exclusivas", "Que mis chacras no se alinean hacia la abundancia económica" "Que una ardilla se comió mi cheque", ya estoy harta, por eso vendí este lugar.

-¡Oye!, yo ya te voy a pagar- reclamo el fotógrafo.

-Lo que yo te dije es verdad- comento la vidente- mis chacras están mal.

Todos miraron a Cho esperando una excusa, a lo que solo se encogió en hombros y puso una sonrisa burlona.

-Si me lo permiten- intervino el de cicatriz- ¿Cuánto le ofrecieron por el edificio?

-Medio millón de dólares- respondió cortante.

-Segawa, mi chequera.

-En un momento- dijo el de lentes, para después sacar una pequeña cartera negra- aquí esta.

-Gracias, señorita Mariko, le ofrezco Un millón si me vende a mí el lugar.

En shock quedaron todos después de oír esto, Rihoko alzo una gran sonrisa, Mariko tiro al suelo el cigarro que fumaba, y Cho abrió los ojos como platos.

-Un millón… ¡Trato hecho!

-Pues el cheque es todo suyo, y si no le molestaría, me gustaría que usted siguiera como la encargada de este lugar, los términos podemos discutirlos luego.

-Mazane, cuida a este hombre que quizá te lo roben.

Todos rompieron a reír después de esto, y la fiesta se reanudo con grandes sonrisas es sus rostros, y un feliz porvenir, en definitiva esto era lo que Mazane había buscado durante todo su vida como una Amaha, poder vivir tranquilamente con su hija, y con el hombre de su vida.

-Te amo Mazane- murmuro Takayama al oído de su amante.

-Y yo a ti, Reiji- contesto ella dándole un ultimo beso antes de dormir plácidamente en la ahora cama de los dos.

_Ahora damas y caballeros, vayan poniendo la canción de Kudou Get Closer, por que esto ha acabado, escúchenla mientras leen el final de esta historia:_

_*Finalmente, Tozawa siguió el consejo de Rihoko, e invito a salir a Sasaki. Yuki, no podría estar mas feliz, ahora, tendrá un hermanito*_

_*Despues de esa fiesta, Sewaga comenzó a frecuentar más a Naomi. Llevan 4 meses como novios, el secretario, planea proponerle matrimonio pronto*_

_*Takayama planea un venganza en contra de Hiroki, "Su amigo", y ahora le ayudara a proponerle matrimonio a Naomi*_

_*Naomi asiste a clases sobre como contralar la timidez, y esta próxima a abrir un local de adivinación*_

_*Michael se volvió socio de negocios de Takayama y cuenta con su harem de universitarias propio*_

_*Para compensar los 9 meses de renta que le debía Cho a Mariko, este la invito a un viaje de "negocios" a Las Vegas, en donde después de una noche de borrachera y alta locura, terminaron casados. Hasta la fecha, no han pedido el divorcio*_

_*Wado y Nishida se volvieron famosos, fueron la primer pareja en casarse dentro del manicomio*_

_*Curiosamente, desde que Takayama compro el lugar, ahora todos pagan a tiempo la renta*_

_*Rihoko comenzó la escuela primaria en el mismo instituto que Yuki, ahora son mejores amigas. Al igual que Mazane y Sasaki*_

_*Despues de que Rihoko se entero de que Yuki tendría un hermanito, ella le rogo a sus padres que también le escribieran a la cigüeña, para que ella también tuviera uno, estos, se negaron*_

_*Lo que ella no sabia, era que ya la cigüeña había aprobado su carta, (La que le escribieron en su luna de miel) y que en 7 meses tendrá una hermanita*_

_*Ninguna de las Blades volvió a molestar jamás, y al fin la familia Takayama-Amaha fue feliz*_

**+++WB+++CB+++UB+++**

**¿Y bien, les gusto?**

**Dejen comentarios, reviews, alerts, favs, criticas (constructivas) o lo que sea, son bienvenidos.**

**Los veo luego…**

**Ichijouji Kany-chan**


End file.
